Homework Help
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Yami tries to help Yugi with his homework... and it goes horribly. "What the hell are you kid's learning, now days?"
1. Chapter 1 Homeroom

**AuthorsNote: **Look whos back with another story. ME. Exams are DONE ! High School is offically done.. next University! Anyways onto the story =) Rated T for Yami's bad mouth. Lol. If Yami seems OOC its cause i want it that way :P

**o0o**

Chapter 1: Home Room

Seto had gone on a business trip and Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Duke disappeared god knows where.

Yugi broke out again, probably to go find his friend Seth.

Yami... well... He really didn't want to admit it. Especially while remembering the last time he was bored.

No, he wasn't bored.

There was just nothing to do. There was nothing that didn't have to be done. There was just nothing. God, it was so boring.

Yami is not the type to sit still. So, after a fun stroll through the park, working out, thinking about going after Yugi and deciding that was a horrible idea, working out, looking for his deck to organize it then realizing he had already did that, working out, trying an attempt at reading a book and failing, and almost throwing his back out from working out too much, it was official.

Yami was bored.

Yami sighed again.

The pencil he was holding, snapped in his hand.

Huh? Defective pencils.

What was he thinking about? Boredom! That's it! He was bored.

To keep from fidgeting too much, Yami rose from where he was sitting to take another walk around house, to see if something interesting would happen. Doubtful, but there was chance.

Walking pass the door to the kitchen, he realized that the door was halfway open, which struck his curiousity. Not too many people ever actually went into the kitchen. Too many t.v. dinners and take out floating around. Did this mean food? Quite possibly.

Opening the door fully, Yami walked in, the expectant smell of food _not_ hitting him in the face. There was no one there. Then,...?

There was some shuffling on the other side of the door that lead to the dinning room, where they usually ate. Some shuffling going on in a room hardly anyone entered except at dinner? This sounded fun and embarrasing at the same time.

Running on boredom, Yami opened the door.

Oh, it was just Yugi... wait... What?

"Yugi?," he asked incrediously. Yugi had come back? After an hour? Of his own free will?

The teen in question had papers and books spread out on the table around him as he looked over a notebook. Upon hearing his name, he looked up. "Oh, hey, Yami," he said looking at the slightly confused man who still had a hand on the door.

"What is... all this?," he asked, looking across the table at all the random papers and books. Other than the calculator, the only slightly odd things was the microscope and grey box with holes along the side, sitting at the other end of the table.

"Homework," Yugi casually answered, turning his attention back the notebook.

"Got a little backed up here, don't you think?," Yami stated more than asked.

"Not really," he answered,

"Then...," the pharaoh looked back at the work, "Why'd you leave if you knew there was this much work to do?"

"Tried to get Seth to help me, but that didn't work out. Im in a higher level then him" 

"How so?"

Yugi looked up, "In high school theres 3 levels: univerisity level, college level and essential level. Im University level and Seth is College level." ''Seth shoved it back in my arms. He said to go back to his house when I wanted to watch Saw."

Yugi's eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, hey!," he suddenly said, putting his books down to give Yami 'the look'. You know. That look that says 'I want something that's impossible, but I still expect it right now'. Yeah, that look. "You want to help?"

"Help?," the word was suddenly foreign to Yami.

"With my homework. You want to help?"

Yami stared at him.

"What's first?," Yami asked.

"Well, I have just about every subject. So, what do you want to start with?"

Yami could have sworn that Yugi had just asked him to 'pick his poison'.

**o0o**

**I know, it's short. The chapters are going to vary in length. Yes! Chapters! **

**These are the subjects that I have listed so far. They're going to have the actual class names, but these are the subjects.**

**English**

**Biology**

**Chemistry**

**Math**

**But I think Ill add some more subjects. Just not sure which ones yet. :P**

**Read & Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2 English Class

**AuthorsNote:** Thank you everyone for your awsome reviews/story alerts/fav story etc. =D They have inspired me to write this next chapter! Hope you like it! 

**Chapter 2: English Class**

"It doesn't matter, Yugi," Yami answered the teen's earlier question, "Just give me something to do."

"Bored?," the boy asked with a smirk.

"No."

"I have my new iPod-"

"Do you want another _dead_ iPod?," Yami glared.

Yugi looked back up at him, thinking over last time's events. "You know," he told him, "You did kinda murder it."

Yami was silent for a second. "I have never met anything in my life that needed to be killed as bad as that thing," he answered quietly.

They both stared at each other for a second.

Finally, Yugi broke the silence. "How does English sound?"

"Awful," Yami replied, holding out his hand for whatever Yugi needed to hand him.

The teen handed over the book he was currently reading through. While Yami skimmed over the passage, the boy explained, "Im supposed to write an essay on it, but I kinda ran out of stuff to say. I don't even really know what the article means. Do you?"

Silence.

Ok, that article wasn't really all that long.

Yami's gaze never left the book as he reached his hand over to pull out a chair and sit down.

Yugi tried again. "Well, do you-?" He was cut off by Yami's finger shooting up, giving him the sign for one more minute. So, he waited some more. He narrowed his eyes. He sank a little lower in his chair.

Yami looked over at him. "No."

"Really?," he sarcastically said.

The pharaoh looked back at the textbook. "But it can't be all that hard to write a little report on it," he said, in his defence.

"Yeah, well, little isn't in my teacher's vocabulary," Yugi answered, digging around then pulling out what he had typed up of the essay so far. The papers fell in a huff in between them. "I have about six or eight pages on it already."

"Six or eight...," he drifted off, looking between the report and the article, "You wrote an eight page report on ten sentences? And that's not good enough?"

"The essay's supposed to be ten to fifteen pages," he explained. After a second, he whispered, "Just nine would be great."

Yami stared at Yugi and racked his brain. "What about the author of the article?"

"That took up page three," Yugi answered, leaning back in his chair and looking through the papers, "Loser went all emo and killed himself before he was twenty, so it wasn't much of a life to write on. I tried to shoot for all the depressing crap, but there was just nothing there. The dude was just an idiot."

"Ok," Yami sighed, "What about the books it was published in?"

"Half of page four."

"References made to it?"

"Other half of page four."

"Date it was published?"

"Page one."

"The meanings of all the long words?"

"That's the last page," Yugi answered him, looking through the pages again, "I was kinda running on stupid when I typed that up, though."

"I don't blame you," Yami said, gaping at the insanely short passage, "What about... making the font bigger?"

"... Cheating?"

"Kind of."

"Actually, I've already thought of that," Yugi said, leaning back in his chair again, pulling out a paper from one of his notebooks and handing it to Yami, "The teacher put in 'guidelines', for me."

Yami looked over the sheet.

_No cheating, Yugi. Seriously. The font must be at 12pt, Times New Roman. No double spacing. No repeating the same sentence/word/phrase over and over. No sarcasm. No jokes. STAY ON TOPIC. You write it yourself. The ten to fifteen page essay will only include the actual essay (not the work cited, not the outline, not the rough draft, and NOT the title page. Also, don't even put a title page, you tend to get crazy with those.) Above all, NO PLAGARISM! EVER! I will find out, Yugi. You know I will. And no cheating._

_Good luck._

"Good luck, they say," Yami mumbled under his breath, reading it over and trying to find a loop hole, "Your teacher knows you too well to make this easy."

"Talk about," Yugi huffed.

Yami sighed. "People the author knew?"

"Also on page three."

"Newspapers or magazines it was published or referenced in?"

"That's, like, a sentence on page four."

Yami sighed again, leaning back and staring a hole in the book. "What about the meaning of the actual article?"

"That's my main problem," Yugi said, feeling suddenly worn out just from that paper alone, "I have no idea what it means or is even about. I've defined every word and wrote it out in, like, fifty different ways. I just don't get it."

Ah ha! A loop hole! Finally! "Encyclopedia?," Yami suggested.

"Looked in all the ones in Seto's library" the teen answered, "Nada."

"Internet?"

"Just a lot of more confused people."

"... Wikipedia?"

"You know the stuff on that site is just posted by random people and probably isn't even true?," he told the pharaoh.

"Who cares?," Yami shot back.

Yugi sighed, "It doesn't have anything listed, except that it confuses everyone."

Yami stared at him for a second. "So... no one, most likely no one on Earth, knows what this article means?"

"Yupp," Yugi nodded.

"Your teacher wants _you_ to do a report on an article that no one understands?"

"Yupp," he nodded again.

"And... you already wrote over six pages?"

"Yupp," he nodded a third time.

Yami just went limp. What the hell was he supposed to do with this? "Have you tried free styling?"

The teen raised an eyebrow. "You mean... making it up?"

They both stared at each other in silence for a second, then both rushed over to look at the teacher's 'guidelines'. It didn't mention anything about 'not pulling stuff out of your ass'.

Yugi narrowed his eyes, "No sarcasm and no jokes? Difficult, but do-able. Except the whole 'staying on topic' thing."

"It is, technically," Yami said, "As long as you make her believe that it's what you think the essay is about."

The teen pointed at her 'guidelines'. "She mentions several times in here that 'she knows me'."

"And she does," Yami said, looking from the paper to the boy, "But you know her, too."

His eyebrows shot back up as he leaned back in his chair. "You're right," Yugi admitted, then smirked, "Oh, that is too easy."

"Think you can cover another few pages on it?"

"You mean on the article about the guy with a flying DeLorean that goes back in time to meet Douglas Adams to discuss the meaning of life?," Yugi asked, already thinking up the rest of his essay, "That makes fifteen, easy."

"Alright then," Yami, completely unquestioning, picked up the book and insane amount of English papers, then tossed them to the other end of the table, "English is covered. What's next?"

If the rest of the homework was like this, it was going to be a breeze. 

**AuthorsNote:** Okay everyone since im leaving for the weekend I wont be able to update for a few days and I wont be back till monday evening. So this chapter will have to do till then. Anyways as always Read and Review :D


	3. Chapter 3 Sex Ed

**AuthorsNote: **Im back from my trip! Awsome time!.Came back a little earlier than I though. Its about 10:30pm here and I wanted to add this chapter for you! Anyways.I've decided to take out Biology cause I really hate Biology and it was some what boring to try and write it. :P

**Chapter 3: Sex. Ed**

"Let's see," Yugi muttered, digging through the papers and finding another homework assignment. "I got one for...," he started, but then he actually read it, "Sex Ed?"

Yami's eyebrow shot up. Oh. Yeah. Sure. That was going to happen.

"So, Yami? How's things been with Lani?" **(A/N: If you've read my story 'a summer to remember' then you know who im talking about)**

Very, very slowly Yami turned his head to look at the teen, who just continued without him.

"I mean," Yugi kept going, "I heard that she went with Seto to his meeting. Alone. Sort of odd, don't you think?"

Upon looking up, he noticed that Yami was now staring at him, with a light twitch in his jaw.

"Right, nevermind," Yugi said, throwing that paper to the side and looking for another assignment, "We'll just skip that."

o0o

**Authors Note :** I probably could of done SO MUCH with this, but it's perfect the way it is.  
>Don't worry about the shortness, the next chapter will make up for that will be up tomorrow..maybe ;) <p>


	4. Chapter 4 World History

AuthorsNote: Big thanks to Yami's Sweetheart for the idea :) The idea was an Ancient egyptain history class but I changed it to be more like a US history class.(Even though Im not from the US, I still learned about it lol) BUT again Thank you for the Idea! It really helped :DAND thanks everyone for the reviews and such :):) ENJOY!

**Chapter 4: World History**

"Urm," Yugi looked around, trying to break the tension. "We could do history?," he asked.

"Fine," Yami sighed, leaning futher back in his chair. At least he knew a decent amount of history.

"So," the teen said, finally finding the page in his notebook that he needed, "I'm having a little trouble with remembering the hierarchy of England. I mean, I'm on the Tudors now and I get most of them, but I just get a little lost with all of Henry's wives and then his kids. Elizabeth is easy, so is Edward, but Mary kinda loses me with her dual king husband. Ya know?"

Silence.

Yami was staring at him, gaping again. He closed his mouth, then opened it again to say something. Changed his mind and closed it again. Decided 'to hell with it' and just asked. "What?"

Yugi looked back at him for a second. "The Tudor famliy?"

Nothing.

"Henry the eighth?"

Nothing.

"Queen Elizabeth?"

Yami nodded, "That sounds familiar."

"No, no," Yugi corrected him, already knowing what he was thinking, "Queen Elizabeth the first, not the second."

Silence again.

"There were two?"

"There were two."

Yami sighed again. This wasn't right. He sure as hell didn't remember all of the Presidents or Pharaohs of Egypt, why did he have to remember the royal family in a country that wasn't even his? It all sounded familiar, but it was just... not there.

He voiced his thoughts, either way. "This sounds very familiar."

"Wanna see my notes?," Yugi offered, handing them over to Yami.

Yami looked down the list. Wow, that Henry guy did have a lot of wives... Why'd he have so many? A mormon or...? Wait.

"Henry killed his wives because," he asked, to make sure he was right, "they didn't give him a son?"

"Yep," Yugi confirmed, "I think he went through, like, three or four."

Okay, that was weird. His children were easy though. Mary was first, then Elizabeth, then Edward... but...

"What happened to Edward?," he asked.

"Died when he was fifteen," the teen answered, "but he was still king when he died."

An eyebrow shot up. "This kid was... king?"

"Yep," Yugi told him, "there were other kid's that were kings, too... Lucky."

Yami looked back at the notebook before the teen came up with any ideas. After Edward's reign, came... Mary. Her husband was the king of Spain... who was also her cousin? Okay, he didn't know that was possible. Something then caught his eye.

"Yugi?," he asked, causing the teen to look up, "Why do you have 'Bloody Mary' next to her name?"

"Oh, that is so cool!," Yugi said, then started explaining, "She killed a lot of protestants while she was on the throne."

"And that's... cool?"

"No, no, not that part," he said again, trying to explain better, "Because she killed so many people, they nicknamed her Bloody Mary and that's where the term comes from."

Yugi smiled at Yami expectantly.

The pharaoh mulled that over. "So... she kills people... and they name... a drink after her?"

The teen shrugged, "Well, yeah, I guess that, too."

"That, too?"

Yugi slowly looked over at Yami, wondering if his guardian was joking. He quickly realized that Yami doesn't _do_ joking.

"You don't... You've never...," he just went out and asked, "You've never done Bloody Mary?"

"Who?"

"You, sir, are a robot!"

"What?"

"You've never done Bloody Mary!"

"Wha-?"

"Were you ever a kid or did they just manufacture you?"

"Uh."

"It's ok, Yami. You can tell me."

"Wait. Wait," Yami put the notebook down and rubbed his forehead, "What are you talking about?"

"You. Are. A. Robot!"

"Yes, we've established that part," he said, "but what is this whole 'Bloody Mary' thing?"

Yugi stared at him with a look between anger and horror. The teen quickly stood up, the chair flying back behind him. He pointed at Yugi with an accusing finger. "We are doing Bloody Mary! Now!," he declared.

Yami looked at him for a second. "Who?," he asked again.

o0o0o0o0o

Stupid things like this tended to happen when he was hanging around Yugi on down time. Except... this was a little slightly pass stupid. Especially, since Yugi was so serious about all this.

They were now in one of the many restrooms in the mansion, Yami standing by the door (confused) and Yugi staring at the mirror (determined).

The teen looked at the pharaoh through the mirror and started explaining the whole concept. "Okay, this is what happens. You're supposed to cut the lights and say 'Bloody Mary' in the mirror three times, then her face will appear."

"Sounds like something you do after you've _had_ a few Bloody Mary's," Yami thought out-loud, then asked, "You've done this with anyone else?"

"Yeah," he answered, still staring determined at the mirror, "but it hasn't worked yet."

Shocker.

"Alright, kill the lights," Yugi told him. Yami complied as the room became pitch black.

The teen's voice echoed off of the walls in the darkness.

"Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary."

There was a loud crash as the mirror instantly shattered.

Yugi's high-pitched (very, very girly) scream was heard all through out the mansion. His feet tried to run away, but his hands were clutching the counter for dear life, so he just fell backwards on the linoleum floor, still screaming. He instantly crawled back as far as he could away from the mirror, his back hitting the wall.

His hand was clutching his heart as the lights came back on, but even then it took him a second to stop screaming.

He quickly noticed a shoe print on the broken mirror, where it had hit only seconds before.

"Can we go now?," Yami asked, slightly bored, leaning against the door.

Yugi quickly stood in a huff (almost falling over again). Walking up to Yami, he pointed his accusing finger at him again. "That stays between us," he warned him. Kicking the door open, he stalked out of the room.

Yami calmly walked up to the mirror, getting his shoe back that fell in sink after throwing it and trying like hell to keep his mouth from twitching. He knew if he smiled now, there would be no stopping the fits of laughter.

Taking a deep breath, trying to keep his cool, he followed after Yugi.

He would probably have to pay for that mirror later, but, dammit, if it wasn't worth it.

o0o0o0o0o

It took a little while, but Yami had found Yugi back in the dining room, glaring at him as he walked back in.

"Not funny," the teen said, as Yami took his seat.

"I wasn't laughing."

"You're smiling."

"I'm trying not to."

"Try harder."

"Shouldn't we get back to history?," the pharaoh asked, trying to distract himself.

"I think we've done enough history for today," Yugi said, tossing his notebook to the side.

"Good," Yami said, happy to move on, "What's next, then?"

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Honestly though, that doesn't seem so OOC on Yami's part... I can actually see him doing this. So sad. XD**

**Well, it's safe to say that, now, Yami is officially not bored anymore.**

**Oh and that actual history info is true (including the Mary part).**

**QUESTION: Have you ever tried to do Bloody Mary and what's your best story about it?**

**Anywho**

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5 Foreign Languages

**AuthorsNote: **Bing Translator is the best thing since sliced bread. If there's something wrong, let me know. The translations are going to be a little rough, though, so be aware of English versions will be in bold beside it lol. Also, I loved the reviews. I enjoyed reading your stories on Bloody mary. :) Like some of you I've never done it either cause I've always been too scared-_- aha

**o0o**

**Chapter 5: Foreign Languages**

Yugi sighed, trying his best to ignore Yami. At least the man was _trying_ to help... kind of.

He shifted a few books around, trying to find something that didn't include some form of pain or embarrassment. He couldn't find anything like that, so he just picked up the nearest book.

Ok, either this one was going to be a win or fail for Yugi.

"What about French?," he asked, looking over to the pharaoh, who had finally managed to stop smirking.

"Qu'en est-il?," Yami asked him, barely managing to keep his stoic facade at Yugi's face. (**What about it?)**

The teen stared at him, realizing that this was going to be another fail.

"What?," he eventually asked, since Yami had stopped talking.

"What about it, Yugi?," Yami repeated.

"Um," the teen racked his brain, "I, uh... I suck at French."

Very slowly, Yami's smile came back. This wasn't good.

"Vous êtes très ennuyeux et les années que j'ai passé autour de vous avez vieilli mon terriblement." (**You are highly annoying and the years I've spent around you have aged me horribly.)**

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"C'est plus amusant qu'il est autorisé à être." (**This is more fun than it's allowed to be.)**

"Stop babbling!," he screamed.

"Vous pouvez seulement apprendre les langues en entendant les, Yugi." (**You can only learn languages by hearing them, Yugi.)**

"Shut up!," he screamed again, "Just- Just- Shut up!"

"Vous êtes le seul à qui voulait mon aide." (**You're the one that wanted my help.)**

Yugi's forehead connected with the table. "If you're going to babble, at least do it in one of the few languages that I understand," he mumbled, his voice muffled against the table.

Yami was silent for a second. Then, he asked, "Worüber Deutsch?" (**What about German?)**

The teen looked up at the man, not recognizing whatever he just said. "Was that even French?"

"Nope, nicht Französisch," Yami calmly replied. (**Nope, not French.)**

"Was that supposed to be a no?," he asked, but waved his arms around, "No. No. Nevermind, Yami. Just... Stop... Please."

"Alright."

The teen darted his head over to Yami. "No, wait! Stay like that! Stay in English!"

"That's not very entertaining," Yami complained, "Besides, you won't learn anything unless you actually hear the language."

"Well, yeah, I guess," he replied, leaning back in his chair, "but I have to realize what you're saying... And I'm pretty sure that last one wasn't French."

"Nein, es war Deutsch," Yami replied, slipping back into German easily. (**No, it was German.)**

Yugi glared at him. "Yami." He was about to say something, anything, to make Yami shut up, but he was interrupted.

"Italiano, potremmo provare se il tedesco è troppo rigido." (**We could try Italian if German is too hard.)**

Yugi visibly twitched.

"Polskie jest całkiem proste." (**Polish is pretty easy.)**

"Yami..."

"Türk belki?" (**Turkish maybe?)**

"Shut up!"

اللغة العربية؟?" (**Arabic****?)**

"That's it!," Yugi threw the book to the other end of the table, "We're skipping this!" His head connected with the table again.

Slowly, he turned his head to look back up at Yami, who had his chin propped up on an arm, looking slightly bored again.

Yugi asked, out of curiousity, "For the record, how many languages do you even know?"

"More than you," Yami replied. The teen was eternally grateful that it was in actual English that time.

"Obviously," Yugi huffed, sitting back up.

"So, what's next?," he asked, earning a glare from his aibou.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**AuthorNote: **Yami spoke French, Polish, Turkish, German, Italian, and obviously Arabic seeing how he's from Egypt. I wanted to do more Arabic, but my writing program kept screwing up everytime i copied and pasted. I'm assuming Yami knows just about every language (more than just these), because he's so smart.. :P

Anywho, yeah... HA. Yugi is going to get some pay back in the next few chapters.

Read and Review:)


	6. Chapter 6 Driver's Ed

**AuthorsNote:** Hola! Im everyone is enjoying my story, and for some of you that last chapter was your fav. It was also mine too :D I loved writing it! Anyways. Here's the next chapter. 

**Chapter 6: Driver's Ed**

Yugi grumbled and fumbled through the mountain of papers again, looking for anything that he could get the pharaoh back with. Of course, there was nothing. In fact, one of them would just give Yami some blackmail, as if that Bloody Mary thing wasn't enough.

The teen sighed, closed his eyes, and stuck his arm out to touch the nearest book. After picking it up, he took a look at it.

Oh... this was either very, very good or very, very, very bad. He almost didn't want to go through with it, but one look at Yami said that he can not give up. It was homework earlier, but now it was war.

He slammed the book on the table, determined again. If it was anyone other than Yami, they would've jumped. But Yami never flinches. Ever. Instead, he just raised a questioning eyebrow.

Yugi answered his unasked question with an evil smirk. "Driver's Ed," he said.

"No."

"Wait, what?"

"There is no way I'm teaching you to drive, Yugi," Yami explained. That would just end in horror, anyway.

Yugi scoffed and leaned back in his seat again, "I basically know how to drive already. It can't be that hard."

Yami shot him a look, "If you want a Ford Focus to stop, you'll have to hit the brakes, but I'm sure you'll scream and end up in someone's living room before that happens."

Yugi glared at him. "I know where the brakes are."

"Where are they?"

"On the floor board."

"Wow. Really?"

"On the right!," he screamed, "They're on the right, ok?"

Yami just stared at him, knowing that he didn't even have to say anything this time.

Yugi looked back at him, wondering where the comeback was. Then, he started thinking through the whole conversation. The teen narrowed his eyes, thinking, as he moved his right arm, then his left.

His head connected with the table again. "The brakes are on the left, aren't they?"

"Yep," Yami answered, "That's kind of a crucial thing, by the way."

Yugi leaned back up off the table. "Alright, Yami," he said, "What do you want?"

Silence. "What?"

"I'm making a bet with you."

"Oh god."

"I know that I can drive any car you throw at me," Yugi said, "Once I prove that, I can successfully say that I did my homework for this course and... won a bet."

"Right," Yami said, trying to figure out exactly what the kid was thinking. "So, what do you get if you win?"

"I get my own car."

"No."

"Alright, but I can have my own curfew."

"No."

"Ok, but I can leave house for as long as I want."

"No."

"Yami!," Yugi exclaimed, "You're making this really difficult!"

"Well, it's not supposed to be easy," the pharaoh pointed out.

"Alright, alright," Yugi held up his arms and racked his brain. If he couldn't get something that he wanted out of the bet... then maybe he could just get something else. Something that'll most likely end up swinging back around on him, but after everything the man had just put him through... it was so worth it.

Yugi slowly looked back at the agent with a big, evil grin. Once he said it, there's no turning back. Make or break.

"If you win, then I _won't_ tell Lani that you're madly in love with her."

Yami almost laughed. Almost. Then, he took another look at the boy... He looked kind of... serious? Oh... Cover! Cover!

"But, I'm not-"

"Doesn't matter," the teen said with a sly grin, "I'm going to tell her anyways."

"She won't believe you," Yami tried again.

"That's where the whole story comes to play," Yugi said, thinking it all over in his head, "There's two scenarios I could use. One is that you don't like to get close to people, because you're afraid that an enemy of yours may hurt them OR you don't want to get close to anyone, because in the event that they did die or get hurt you would be in one of those 'emotional states that you avoid'." He paused, to let all that sink in. "Close enough to the mark?"

Yami glared at him. "On the imaginary chance that she would believe you," he asked, "what would she do with that kind of information, anyway?"

"Who knows?," Yugi shrugged, "I'm just the messenger."

Yami continued to glare at him. "Except it's not the truth."

The teen just grinned wider, "On the contrary-"

"Fine!," Yami stood, "But if I win, You give me $500."

"What?," Yugi's expression went blank as he watched Yami stalk out the door.

The teen groaned and ran after the current bane of his existence.

o0o0o0o0o0o

It took almost thirty minutes, but Yami had managed to get them both to a very big, very abandoned parking lot. It was under an overpass and next to one of the rivers that ran through the city, but the lot was so huge, there was no way that those would end up being obstacles. They were driving Seto's black Yukon.

Yugi just looked at him, wondering if this was all a test.

Yami's eyebrow shot up. "What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me to do something?"

"I'll start preaching after I see how good you are," Yami explained, "Let's just go."

"Alright," Yugi agreed, opting not to argue with those methods. Once everything was situated right, which took about half a second, he turned the key to start the motor.

Ok, going good so far.

He changed gears, pressed on the gas, and suddenly flew backwards. In a fit of panic, he had somehow managed to step on the brake.

The teen looked over at Yami, who was glaring at the boy. The pharaoh pried his hands off from the dash; where they had stuck in like a cat; and carefully put his seatbelt on.

Yugi fumbled with the gear shift again. "Some loser put it in R," he mumbled.

Yami shot him a glare again.

The teen defended, "It was like that before I turned it on."

"No, it wasn't."

"Whatever!," Yugi said, finally putting the truck in drive, "Doesn't matter anymore, it's over now."

Yami could heavily disagree to that statement. It was far from over.

He pressed on the gas again, completely unexperimental, and went sailing forewards. The teen quickly hit the brake, hard enough to send anyone through the windsheild.

Yami was about to get into 'Fight or Flight' mode, at the rate this was going. He still managed to calmly say, "Easy, Yugi. Just take it easy."

"Chilax!," the teen said with a big smile, convinced that he finally had the hang of this, "I totally got this."

Yami was silent for a second. "... No... You don't."

Yugi wasn't in the mood for listening, however. He was suddenly in the mood for fun.

Yami saw the smallest of smirks come across the boy's features. He almost said something, until he remembered their little bet. Instead, he tightened his seatbelt and held on, not saying a word.

Yugi connected his foot to the pedal to the bottom of the floor board (almost to the pavement if the floor board wasn't there).

The car went from zero to sixty in almost two seconds. Going about eighty now, it took a wild turn and hit a small baricade under the bumper, allowing for the car to fly over the shore line and straight into the river.

As the car quickly started sinking, Yami casually and calmly looked over at Yugi, who was scratching to unlock his door.

"Freaking car locked me in!," he screamed.

Yami just sighed and took his seatbelt off. Realizing that the cabin of the car was now starting to flood, he reached over, pulled up the latch that locked his door, and got out of the car in neck deep water.

Once he was on dry ground, Yami turned to look at the scene behind him. Yugi stood in about ankle deep water, soaked, and all that could be seen of the dear truck was the tailgate, but even that was sinking fast.

"Now, it's over," he said, then turned to walk back to the parking lot and called a cab to pick them up. "Prepare to start emptying your wallet'."

"Shut up!"

o0o

After a showering off of river water, Yami and Yugi had made it back to their dinning room.

Both of their jackets hung over one of the chairs, as they were simply too tired to even put them on.

Yami rolled his head over to the teen. "How much left?," he asked, assuming that they were going to skip the rest of Driver's Ed.

"A few more," Yugi replied, looking around at some of the books that were left, "though, we never really did cover Sex Ed., 'Mr. I-don't-like-her-like-that.'" The teen smirked.

"I won, Yugi," Yami replied, leaning his head back against the chair.

"Shut up."

"What's next?"

**o0o**

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7 Home Economics

**AuthorsNote:** OHHH Look another chapter=) Inspiration just kinda hit me and I needed to write!Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot :).****

**Chapter 7: Home Economics  
><strong>

"You know what?," Yugi said with a huff, "I don't even care anymore. You pick."

"It's not my homework."

"Look!," the teen said, leaning up, "I know by the end of the day everyone in a five hundred mile radius is going to know about that Bloody Mary thing. Not to mention, Im down $ I'm pretty sure Seto's going to discover that his car has mysteriously vanished. So, you know what? I don't care! Pick!"

Yami was kind of taken aback by that whole outburst. "I was actually only going to tell Lani about the Bloody Mary incident."

Yugi's eybrow shot up. "Really?"

"She's one of the only ones I feel mildly comfortable laughing hysterically around."

"Of course," the teen leaned back in his chair, "What was I thinking?"

"She'll probably tell everyone else, though."

Yugi groaned. "Just pick!"

"And that car thing wasn't my fault."

"You picked Seto's car."

"I didn't tell you to throw it in the bottom of the river."

"But you expected it."

"... Yeah."

"Pick!"

Yami sighed and looked over at the papers. Thankfully, they have actually dwindled down since he had first arrived in the room, even though they had still skipped almost everything. The books that they have finished (and skipped), were thrown in a pile at the far end of the table, some were even on the floor. Neither really cared, though.

The pharaoh reached for the nearest book as Yugi mumbled to himself. Yami read the title.

In all his years... He tried... He really, really tried... But he couldn't help it. Besides, he assumed that he had already lost his mind with all of the day's wonderful events. Might as well make it official.

Trying to keep back the onslaught of 'manical', Yami snickered.

Yugi shot his eyes over to Yami, who had his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. That was a very odd picture for anyone that knew Yami as long as Yugi had. What was he-?

"Home Ec.?," the pharaoh asked, trying desperately to keep the laughing down, "Seriously, Yugi? Home Ec?"

Ah, dammit. No wonder Yami was laughing.

Yugi turned red and suddenly made a grab for the book, but Yami easily kept it out of the teen's reach.

"We're skipping that one, too!," Yugi said, still cherry red, his arm flailing to try to get the book.

"Oh, no," Yami chuckled, "We're doing this one."

"No, we aren't!"

"You just _think_ we aren't."

"Give me the book, Yami!"

Yami chuckled again, "Yeah. No. I have to see this."

"There's nothing to see. Now give me the book."

"I'll tell Seto that you drowned his car."

"You were going to tell him, anyway," Yugi told him, still clawing for the book.

Yami put a hand on the boy's head, keeping him at a distance. The pharaoh had a random question, "What possessed you to take this course?"

"Tea made me take it with her, alright?"

Yep. That was it. Yami started laughing.

Yugi continued to claw for the book, turning a brighter shade of red, "Give me the book, Yami!"

The pharaoh looked back at the teen, trying to get his laughing under control. "You don't want to _fail_, do you?"

"At this point, I really don't care," Yugi answered, both of his arms getting no where near Yami or the book.

"Well, you at least want to say that you tried."

Yugi stopped fumbling. "If we do Home Ec, then we're doing Sex Ed."

"Ha. No," then another smirk came across Yami's features.

"Give me the book!," the teen made another jump for it, but ended up running into Yami's hand instead.

"So, what's your assignment?," Yami asked, thumbing through the book with his one hand, "Making a Quilt?"

Yugi had one hand on Yami's wrist, while his other was about an inch away the book. "Give. Me. The. Stupid. Book."

"Or maybe we could bake some cookies?," Yami snickered.

Yugi was so close to just biting his hand, but he was pretty sure it would have no effect anyway.

Yami seen something in the book and started laughing again. "You can make your own teddy bear!," he said, laughing and pointing at the book, trying not to fall out of the chair.

Yeah, that was it.

In one quick motion,Yugi bit one of Yami's fingers and successfully retrieving the book. He retracted and sat back in his seat, clutching the book and eyeing Yami, to see what he was going to do about the whole 'biting him' thing.

It hurt. But he didn't care. Yami was laughing too hard to care. Finally, the laughing had moved back down to snickering as he kept a hand over his eyes, trying to keep the laughing under control again.

Yugi threw the book across the room. "I'm picking."

"Ok," the pharaoh answered between snickers.

**o0o**

**Yami ooc-ness, but I do think that he has been driven to this point of insanity.**

**Now, is only the beginning of his complete mental loss, though. He's going to just snap pretty soon.**

**One would think that he would have learned to stay away from Yugi on down time, by now.  
>Lmao<strong>

**Read and Review =)**


	8. Chapter 8 Chemistry

**AuthorsNote:** Thanks again for thr reviews/story alerts/fav story etc.:) This was actually my fav and best subject in school! 

**Chapter 8: Chemistry**

Yugi swiftly dug through what was left of his homework, just opting to ignore Yami.

Yami was leaning back in his chair, trying to think of something, anything, that would stop his random fits of laughter.

Seto... Yeah... That'll work. That jerk was away from the house, with Lani, alone. When he'd get back, rich boy would get his ass kicked... for no real reason... and then he'll discover that his car is in the bottom of a river...

Yami snickered again, but managed to keep it under control that time.

The teen shot his eyes over to him and just picked up a book. Once looking at it, he decided that this was very, very good.

He looked over Yami. "Chemistry," he declared.

"Chemistry?," the pharaoh asked, his laughter down to a smirk, "How old are you?"

"It's basically easy, anyway."

"Uh-huh."

Yugi eyed Yami for a second. "Do you actually plan on helping," he asked, "or just laughing at me?"

"That is a very good question," Yami replied.

The teen waited, but apparently that was it. He just sighed and opened the book, looking for something mildly difficult.

Chemistry was one of the few things Yugi generally got, but, like he said, this was war.

"Ok," he said, finding something good, "We have to balance this equation. You know how to do that?"

Silence. That would be a no. Oh, goody. He found an easy one.

"Alright," he pushed the book under Yami's nose, "Let's do this one."

Yami looked at the book.

_H2 + _O2 = _H2O

"What am I looking at?"

"The equation for water," Yugi answered, "It's pretty simple."

Yami looked it over again. "You have an extra Oxygen."

"So, you do know this!"

"Um."

"Try this one!"

Yugi turned the page to show a different problem, as if Yami had answered the first one.

_Ca(OH)2 + _H3PO4 = _Ca3(PO4)2 + _H2O

He stared at it, then pointed to the book. "That's water," he said, not knowing anything else.

"Yep!," the teen said, watching Yami's blank face, "And Calcium Phosphate, Calcium Hydroxide, and Phosphoric Acid."

Yami continued to stare at it. "... Yeah," he answered after a second, deciding to just agree.

"Now we have to balance it!"

The pharaoh slowly looked over to the teen. He would have said something sarcastic, except he just didn't know what to say. Instead, he just said nothing and looked back at Yugi.

The teen was smirking. Finally. After the Bloody Mary, foreign language gibberish, Seto's car, and stupid Home Ec, he finally had Yami. Finally. This was going to be so good.

Yami continued to stare at Yugi. He eventually decided on a question, "What am I supposed to-?"

"Let's start with something simple!"

"Uh. Ok?"

Yugi looked over at the book and pointed things out, as he started rambling. "Ok, Hydroxide and Phosphate are polyatomic ions, so they go together and have the same charge, as if they were one element. Now, usually when Hydrogen is in front of another element, it turns into an acid. Like water, for example. Water's an acid. Now, you really don't need to know all that for this problem. We just have to balance it out on both sides of the equation, so it equals, but you have to keep in mind the polyatomic ions and move them as a whole when needed. Got it so far?"

Silence. Yami stared at Yugi, willing the understanding to write itself out on the kid's forehead. He was fairly sure that this was payback for something. "Water... is an... acid?"

"Alright, good!," the teen said, ignoring his comment, "So, there's five Hydrogens on the left and two on the right. Six Oxygens on the left, nine on the right. This is going to take some configuring." He looked up to Yami. "Good luck with that!"

"What?"

The boy didn't reply, as he started working on another problem, so Yami just looked back at the book.

Ok. He sort of caught some of that lecture he just received. It was a pretty basic concept. Just have to even out the equation so it equaled itself on both sides. Can't be that hard, right?

Ok... umm... Ok, ok. Let's see. If there's five Hydrogens on that side, then there needs to be five on the other side. Two plus three is five. Or... was this multiplication... For the sake of sanity, we'll go with addition. Ok. Easy. Oh, wait. Now there were six Oxygens on the left and eleven on the right. Um. Uh... Alright, there are two different Oxygens... Uh... Ok, ok.

Alright, skip Oxygen, just go to Calcium... Now, which one is Calcium? Must be Ca, that's what it sounded like. Alright, one Calcium on the left, three on the right. Again, ea-... Wait. Now, the Hydrogens are off again.

Yami looked away from the book and back at Yugi. "I quit."

"Already?," he asked, looking up from his problem.

"Already."

"How far did you get?"

"Not far."

Yugi quirked an eyebrow, like he was thinking. "Maybe stoichiometry isn't for you."

Yami stared back, again. "I thought we were doing chemistry."

"This is chemistry."

"But you just said it was whatever it was."

"Stoichiometry?"

"Yeah. That."

"It's just one of the things in chemistry," Yugi tried to explain, "Like how multiplication is a part of math."

"This is not multiplication, Yugi," Yami answered, "I don't know what this is."

"It's stoichiomety."

Yami stayed quiet, pratically forcing himself to _not_ ram his head into the table. "Do you understand this stuff?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Good," Yami said, moving the book to the side, "Let's try something else."

He was expecting to move on to the next course, but that wasn't what he got.

"Alright," Yugi said, picking up the book and moving to a different chapter. "Let's do some basic conversions."

"What?"

"If we have three grams of Calcium Phosphate in that last equation you just attempted, how many moles would that be?"

Yugi waited for any reaction from Yami. Anything. But he received none. No stoic. No blankness. Not even a twitch. The man was a statue.

He almost scared the teen when he started talking again. "A mole is an animal."

"Mole is a number," Yugi told him.

Yamki shook his head. "No, it's an animal."

The teen tried to explain. "A mole is six point oh two times ten to the twenty-third power."

"I'm pretty sure it's an animal," Yami blinked. He was also sure that his brain simply could not process any more of this information Yugi was trying and failing to feed him.

"A mole is a number AND an animal," Yugi explained, "We're using the number for this one."

"But- But I-," Yami was in between speechless and all out confusion, "I didn't even finish the last problem. Don't I need it for this one?"

"Yeah, you're right," Yugi nodded, "Finish the first one, then we'll go to the second one." With that, the teen went back to whatever he was doing before.

Yami looked down to the original problem again.

Eight Hydrogens on the left, five on the right... Ok, Three plus five is eight. Done... Wait... No... Wait... How...? Now, the Oxygens were- And the Calciums- Where is Phosphorous in all this?

"I quit, again," Yami said, looking back up to Yugi.

"Again?"

"Again."

"Maybe chemistry isn't for you."

"I don't think it is."

"Well," Yugi sighed, "I basically understand Chemistry. Maybe we can move to the next subject."

"Yes, please," Yami said, moving the book as far away from himself as possible. "What's next?"

**o0o**

**HA. Yami fail. XD**

**QUESTION: Have you ever took a class that just flew over your head? Like, WAY up there. And everyone else got it?**

**-For me it was Biology in my last semester! Oh god never again!hehehe**

**Until the next chap (which might be the last course)**

**Read and Review=)**


	9. Chapter 9 Trigonometry

**AuthorsNote:**Please don't worry if you get terribly confused on all this. If you do know what I'm talking about... Kudos.:)

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 9: Trigonometry**

The teen picked up the next book. "Umm," he said, reading the title, "Trigonometry."

He heard a bang as Yami's head suddenly slammed into the table. Yugi was about to poke him, when Yami spoke in a muffled voice, "What is that even supposed to be?"

"It's math," Yugi answered, wondering if Yami was planning on rising from his new position.

"I got that much," he replied, choosing to stay right where he was.

"Wanna try it?," Yugi honestly asked. While it would be fun to watch Yami snap again, he remembered that last time his poor iPod had to pay the price. He wasn't too keen on the same thing happening to him. Except... was it worth it? Yeah, it kinda was.

It took a few seconds, but Yami took a deep breath and sat back up. "What do we have to do?," he asked, just deciding to roll with it.

"Well," the teen answered, opening the book, "you basically just find out how many degrees are in a particular angle."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Yami said, starting to relax. He sort of started panicing when he heard the word 'trigonometry', but if that's all it was, it couldn't be all that bad.

"It's not," Yugi answered him, pulling out some formula sheets from his notebook, "See? If we have Sign forty-five, then the answer is one over the square root of two. Not that hard."

Yami stared at him. "What?"

"Alright," the teen opened to a new page on his notebook and wrote it out:

Sin45 = 1/sqrt2 **(ff doesn't allow a lot of symbols, so I had to improvise. Same thing happened in the Chem chapter.)**

"See?," Yugi said, as if it was obvious, "Sign forty-five is one over the square root of two. It's really simple since forty-five is one of the basic reference angles."

Yami looked at the paper, then back up to Yugi. "That says sin."

"It means Sign," the teen replied, writing again:

Sin, Cos, Tan

"That's Sign, Cosign, and Tangent," he explained, then wrote some more:

Csc, Sec, Cot

"That's Cosecant, Secant, and Cotangent," he explained, "They're the opposites of the first ones, in their respective order."

"Uh-huh."

Yugi continued, "Forty-five, sixty, and thirty are the most basic referance angles, so as long as we can get it back to that, we already know the answer."

"Uh-huh."

"Now things get tough."

Yami looked up at him. "It's not already tough?"

"Oh, no. That's easy stuff," the teen explained, flipping through the book and finding something else, "Now, this is tough."

The pharaoh looked over at the new problem.

Tan^2 0 (1 + Cot^2 0) = Sec^2 0 **(again, with the improvising)**

Yami stared at it for a second. "Zero?," he asked randomly.

"What?," Yugi asked, then looked down at the problem again, "Oh, no. That's the greek symbol for Data."

"Data..."

"Yeah, Data. It basically stands for the angle, like X will stand for numbers sometimes."

"X..."

"Yeah," Yugi said, half way ignoring Yami. He pushed a pencil in Yami's hand and put a calculator and notebook under his nose. "That one isn't all that hard. You just have to prove that the equation is correct," he said, "I think you can do that."

Yami slowly looked back up to his aibou, who (once again) had already started on his own problem, mumbling to himself as he thought the problem through.

He slowly looked back down to the book. ... Sin? Wait... there is no sin in this one. Then, where'd the forty-five go? Ok, ok. Hold on. Yugi mentioned something about those being opposites and stuff... So... Um... Tan and cot... those words look familiar... Sec kinda looks like second... so is this time? ... Zero?.. No, it's Data... Data? What the hell is a Data? Why are these words? No, they're not words... What the hell...

Yugi looked up from what he was doing, "What's one eighty times sixty?"

The pencil Yami was holding snapped in his hand.

"Huh? Defective pencils," the teen mumbled.

"That's it!," the pharaoh said, flicking his wrist and throwing the pencil across the room, "I'm lost. This isn't math."

"Yes, it-"

"No! It isn't!," Yami explained, "Math has numbers! English has words! Chemistry has some form of weird shit, but it still classifies as understandable! This! This isn't that! This isn't anything! This is nonsense!"

"Maybe you should calm dow-"

"What the hell do cots and tans have to do with trigonometry! What the hell is trigonometry! What the hell is a Data!"

"It's a, um,-"

"And what the hell is a mole!," Yami continued, "It was an animal back when I was young. What the hell are you kid's learning, now days?"

"Um-"

"Moles. Are. Animals!"

"Yami, I thought we agreed that it was both."

"Who cares?," Yami answered, about to throw the notebook, "Your teachers are insane! There! I said it! They're freaking insane! This could all be Latin!"

"Don't you know Latin anyway?"

"Latin's a dead language. No one knows it!"

"Ok."

"Gahhh!" Yami's head connected with the table again. "This. Is. Jibberish!"

It wasn't everyday one unfortunate soul had the luck to see Yami the Egyptian pharaoh snap. And this was Yugi's second time.

"No," the teen answered, "Jibberish is whatever you were doing earlier."

"At least what I was speaking made sense," Yami's voice answered, muffled and defeated.

"Yeah. No."

Yami quickly leaned back up, back on a roll again. "Non, français est une langue réelle. Je ne sais pas ce que l'enfer c'est!" (**No, French is a real language. I don't know what the hell that is!)**

"Yami," Yugi calmly said, trying not to twitch, "You're doing it again."

"Qu'ont les péchés faire avec les mathématiques? C'est tous les absurdités et jibberish!" (**What do sins have to do with math? This is all nonsense and jibberish!)**

Yugi twitched that time. "Yami," he said a little louder, trying to get the man's attention before he popped, too.

"Depuis quand ne zéros zéros? Un zéro est un zéro!" (**Since when are zeros not zeros? A zero is a zero!)**

"Shut up!"

"Vous taire!"( **You shut up!)**

"Yami," Yugi tried to say as calmly as possible, taking a deep breath. He had really pushed the pharaoh over the edge this time. "I could do this stuff by myself later. I actually understand Trig."

The man was silent, staring intently at the boy, who had raised an eyebrow, wondering if Yami was ok or if he should run.

Eventually, quietly, Yami spoke. "How does _anyone_ understand this?"

"Um," Yugi had to think about that one, "A lot of lectures and problems?"

Yami was silent again.

"What's next, Yugi?," he asked. If it was something else insane, he was just going to get up and leave.

"Uh," the teen looked around at the table. There were a few leaves of paper left, but other than that... "That's all," he said, "That was it."

Yami melted in his chair, "Thank, God!"

**o0o**

**Im not sure if I should have a conclusion, with Yami still insane and the return of Seto and Lani.**

**Oh, and Seto has a horrible day. Should I add one? Or leave this as my last chapter? Let me know :) **

**Read and Review =)**


	10. Chapter 10 A Day

**AuthorsNote:** Hey everyone! You wanted it you got it! The Next and final chapter :(  
>Thank you guys for your reviews they always made my day! :D ENJOY <p>

**Chapter 10:A Day**

The click of Lani's heels echoed off of the mansion's walls as she made her way to the dining room. The meetings didn't take as long as she feared.

She was about half of a step away, when the door suddenly opened, almost giving her a heart attack.

Yami stepped out, jacket drapped over his shoulder, and darted his head over to look at her.

"Yami?," she asked, not expecting him to be the one coming out of that room.

At first, he didn't respond, just stared at her. He looked... angry? No, he looked... almost crazy.

Eventually, after a few seconds, he mumbled, "Teachers are nuts."

"What?"

"They're insane!," he said a bit louder, "No one understands whatever I was trying to figure out in there! And why in the hell does he have a Sex Ed course?"

"Um-"

"I completly understand the Driver's Ed thing, though," Yami said, suddenly calm again, "He really, really needs that class."

She looked at him for a second, trying to analyse him as best she could. "Are you ok?," she asked, wondering what she missed.

"About to be," he answered, realizing his priorities, "Where's Seto?"

"Uh."

"Nevermind, I'll find him myself. It'll be more fun that way."

"Um."

And that was it. He started to walk away.

She raised an eyebrow at his retreating form, when Yugi walked out of the door as well, carrying a few books under his arm.

"Oh, hey Lani," he greeted, upon noticing her.

"Hey, Yugi," she replied. "Did something happen?"

Yami's heavy laugh carried down the hall.

"Shut up!," Yugi called after him, then turned back to Lani, "Nope, not much. Been pretty uneventful."

"Right," she replied, trying to process the information that Yami was just laughing. "So... What's going on?"

"Yami helped me with my homework," he said with a grin.

She blankly stared back.

The teen continued, "Actually, we kind of just skipped a lot of stuff, but we got a few things done."

"Ok," she said, really confused now. Yami... had helped Yugi... with homework... What?

"Oh! And one more thing!," Yugi said, suddenly getting serious, "Don't believe ANYTHING Yami tells you, ok?"

"Um-"

"And if Yami mentions something about Bloody Mary, he's lying about that, too!"

"Bloody Mary?"

"And I have no idea where Seto's car is!"

She raised her eyebrow again. What was he- Oh, that reminded her.

"Actually," she said, looking over her shoulder to see that the pharaoh was long gone, "Yami was just looking for Seto."

"He was?," Yugi asked her, confused, then knowing spread across his face, "Oh."

"What's happening?"

Joey and Duke had come home and saw Yami and Seto fighting. They found Yugi and Lani in the hallway. "Hey," Joey said, "Yami is kicking Seto's ass!" The boys ran off to try and catch the rest of the fight.

"Yeah," Yugi said, "It's probably that."

Lani gasped.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Seto Kaiba was currently sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall (about the furthest place he could get), with a rag on the gash on his temple, trying to stop the bleeding. He had finally managed to get Joey and Duke out of the room, especially since they were there just there to snicker at him. He didn't need that. Hell, he didn't need that beating he had just recieved. What the hell did he do, anyway?

Not to mention, what the hell was up with Yami? The man had lost it. Like, really lost it. All he could see before their little fight, was a smile and a blur of blue. The guy had just... completly lost it. Though, Seto did manage to get a few hits in. After the apparent beating was over, Yami had just left, leaving Seto there, on the floor, about to bleed to death and more P.O.'d than he had been in years.

Yugi and Lani ran to where the fight was. Lani was instantly next to Seto, looking him over, while Yugi was intent on finding the security footage.

"I have got to see-," he said, as he looked around the room and noticed the camera had been busted, "Aw, man."

"What happened?," Lani asked.

Seto darted his eyes over to her. "Got jumped by a freaking Egyptian pharaoh, that's what."

"Jumped?," she asked him, "How?"

"Because he's like a freaking ninja."

"But- But why?"

"He didn't let up long enough for me to ask," he answered, trying to calm himself down. Lani was only trying to help. Though, if someone were to ask him, he'd say Yami was the one that needed help.

That attack had just come out of nowhere. It's not like he and Yami were on a rivalry hit or something, it was just completely random.

"Well," Lani asked, looking at the gash on Seto's head, "he didn't say anything?"

"He said something along the lines of 'I'm going to kill you'," he answered, "Except with a lot more cursing. Oh and he never stopped smiling, so I may be traumatized, too. I'll find out tonight, if I have a nightmare about it."

Yugi walked over to take a look at Seto. "Man, he beat you good," he said with a smirk.

"Ha," Seto replied, "You should see the other guy."

Lani caught that. "Yami is hurt, too? Where is he?"

"I only got a couple of hits in. Hopefully he's off to the nut house by now," Seto answered, really not caring.

Lani stood. "Well, you don't look too terrible. I'm sure you'll live," she told him."I'm going to find Yami."

"Course, you are," Seto mumbled, watching her leave.

As an afterthought, Lani took Yugi aside. "Make sure he doesn't...," she glanced over at Seto, "seek revenge or anything."

"You got it," the teen answered with a smile, as she left the room.

Yugi walked over to Seto and sat down beside him, helping him dab at his gash.

Seto started mumbling to himself. "First, my car. Now, Yami decides to go all rabid on me."

"What about your car?," Yugi asked, a little too fast.

"Passed by the garage," Seto answered, "It wasn't there."

The teen stared at him, thinking. "black Yukon? Had spinning rims? Seats made of leather? Gear shift kind of sticks a little?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...," he answered, "Yugi... Have you... Have you seen my car?"

The teen slowly shook his head, with a slight frown, like he was thinking. "Nope, can't say that I have."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Where would Yami go if he had just gotten in a fight? The gym, to train for the next fight.

What if he was injured? His room, to patch himself up as quietly as possible

Lani walked into the mansion's infirmary, only to see Yami sitting on the exam table with a bottle of undisclosed medicine and a cotton swab, dabbing it on the cut under his eye. He instantly flinched on the first dab. "Damn iodine."

"Iodine doesn't sting, Yami," she told him, walking closer. She hadn't seen Yami flinch before and realized he must still be running on the crazy he had a moment ago.

He looked at the cotton ball in his hand. "Then, what's this?"

"Peroxide," she answered, taking it away from him.

"Peroxide doesn't sting."

"It apparently does," she told him, putting that away and grabbing something else, "You need alcohol, anyway."

"Alcohol stings," he protested.

"So does peroxide," she said, trying to reason with him.

"No, it doesn't."

"You just-," she took a deep breath to calm herself. Lani turned back to him, bringing a bottle of alcohol and a new cotton ball with her.

He jumped off the table, grabbed the bottle and started to walk away.

She grabbed his arm. "No," she said, "I'm doing this."

"I got this."

"No, you don't."

"I can try."

"No, you can't"

"But-," before he said anything else, she took the bottle back from him. He didn't make any move to sit back down and, in his current state, she wasn't about to say anything.

"So," she asked, getting some alcohol on the cotton ball, "Want to tell me what happened today?"

He looked at her for a second, then answered, "A made-up essay, Bloody Mary, took a swim in a river, tried to bake cookies with Yugi, and some weird shit that I just did not get at all."

She stared at him. "Uh-huh," she answered, "That's... That sounds like a full day."

"It was," he answered, "Ah!"

She had started dabbing at the cut already. "Sorry, sorry," she told him, pulling back, "I'm not used to you being so... talkative, I guess is the word."

"It's alright. I'm fine. Ah!," he flinched again, "Tell someone when you're about to do that."

"Sorry," she said again, going slower this time.

"Who knew Seto had a left hook like that?," he muttered again.

"Actually," she said, trying again, "I meant, what happened to make you want to suddenly pound Seto?"

"Oh," Yami said, suddenly taken aback, "So, we're calling him by his name now?"

"It's... his name, Yami," she tried to answer, "You just called him that."

"Well, yeah, but... Nevermind. Ah! Stop that!"

"It's not going to clean itself," she said, trying to go as slow with the cut as she could, "Stop fidgeting and you'll be fine."

He huffed, but complied. Yami didn't move an inch.

"So?," she asked.

"So... what?"

"Why'd you try to kill Seto?," she asked again.

"He was off, doing things, while I was here, bored out of my mind."

"Doesn't sound like you were very bored," she answered, "Besides, he was pretty bored anyway. It wasn't like there was much for him to do."

"Better not have been," Yami huffed, then asked, "Why did you go anyway?"

She ignored the earlier statement. "I don't know," she shrugged, "He asked."

Six had caught something, "He... asked? That jer- Ah! Lani!"

"Well, if you would stop moving around so much!," she told him, "Why does that tick you off?"

"It just- He's- And I'm- He's a jerk!," he eventually said.

"I was going to ask you to come," she answered, slightly confused, "but Seto only asked for me to go."

"Jerk! I'm going to kill- Ah!"

"Stop moving!," she said, "You're not making any sense today."

"There's nothing to understand. It is, what it is," he told her, trying to dig out of the grave he had made.

"But I don't even know what _it_ is."

"Well, I still don't know what the hell a sin is," he answered, "And I'm here to tell you, a mole is an animal, no matter which way you look at it."

"What?," she asked, pulling back again.

"I don't know," he answered, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm losing my mind."

"Yeah, I got that part," she said, going back to his cut as slowly as possible.

He took a deep breath and tried not to move again.

"But why such a big fuss over this?" Lani asked.

"Well, it was Seto," he said, as if the explained it right there, "What if something had happened?"

"I'm sure he would have been able to handle it," she answered him.

"Oh, so now he's better than me?"

"What? No," she said, "Where are you coming up with these random statistics?"

"Something could have happened that he couldn't handle!," he told her, "If I was there, I would ha-" He stopped. That was enough crazy for one day. Instead, he just looked away from her.

She stared at him. Well, that was a sudden outburst. "You would have... what?," she asked, trying to get him to continue.

He didn't respond. He didn't even move.

Lani sighed. "Everything's fine, Yami," she softly told him, "I'm alive and I'm right here."

He looked back down to her, considering something really, really stupid. To keep himself from that, he started talking again. "And what if he had made a move on you?"

She stopped moving all together. That was an odd question to hear come out of Yami's mouth. "And what if he did?"

His eyes snapped wide, "Did he?"

"What if he did, Yami?," she asked, starting to get a little angry, "What would you do about it?" She was about to say 'nothing', when he answered for her.

"I would kick his ass, again!," he said, about to go search out Seto for the second time that day.

"Nothing happened," she sighed.

"Yeah, now you say that when you're precious Seto is about to get hurt," he said.

She narrowed her eyes. "No, Yami. Really. Nothing happened," she said again, "I don't even like him like that."

"Sure you don't."

She pulled back from him again, "And what evidence do you have to prove otherwise?"

"Well, he- um... He's...," it took him a second, but he eventually came up with an answer, "He's not afraid to get close to people and show his emotions. He doesn't see it as a weakness to care about someone."

As soon as he said it, his heart stopped. That sounded very... honest... Was that why he hated it when he saw them together? Was that why he was so-?

She blinked. "Are you... jealous?"

"No."

"You su-?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes of waiting for him to do something, she just sighed and went back to his cut. "None of that matters," she told him, "I mean, he's nice and everything, but I-" She stopped moving again for a second, as she changed her comment, "I just don't see him that way."

"I'm not jealous," he muttered, realizing that her touch was getting softer and softer. His hand was twitching to move, but he kept it still.

She softly continued. "It might be a weakness to care for someone," she told him, "but it still happens."

"On accident," he muttered again, "Complete and total accident."

She raised an eyebrow, but he said, "Forget it," before she could ask.

Yami had noticed that her hand had stopped moving all together and was now just hovering there, on the side of his face.

This was the most emotion she had seen out of him in... well, just about ever... Lani wasn't about to just let it go, but she feared that it might have already been over. She kept looking at him. Nothing happened.

Eventually, she looked away from him, almost regretting that silent move she had just tried, and was about to back away, when his hand gently touched the side of her face, causing her to look back up to him. He was suddenly very close. In one movement, before she had time to say anything or he had time to think, his lips lightly brushed against hers.

Before the moment was lost, she lightly pressed closer and opened her mouth for him, as he responded by deepening their kiss. His other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. Her arm had somehow managed to snake it's way around his neck. Thier lips moved together slowly, as they were suddenly embraced with one another.

After what seemed like forever, though it was barely a minute, their lips eventually parted, mostly for air.

His hand left her neck, where it had eventually rested. Yami's bout of crazy had dispersed and he had suddenly realized what he was doing.

He was proving Yugi right... the little bastard... He noticed her eyes open and glance away. Before she jumped to any conclusions about him leaving..

The way he figured it, there wasn't really any going back now. Might as well go all in.

Lani noticed the act and that he had suddenly gotten closer again. He wasn't running away... She kissed him and,had managed to pull him closer.

o0o

Seto stood on the edge of the river bank as the sun started to set. His head and torso had bandages wrapped around them. He was leaning on a crutch. His arm was in a cast. All that and he was pretty sure he was missing a tooth, but the doctors back at the mansion had jacked him up so high on morphine, that he just couldn't feel anything in his mouth anymore... or anywhere for that matter.

He could barely make out 'YUKON' on his black tailgate a foot under the water's surface with the glaring sun.

Seto Kaiba was having a horrible day, but at least the car was clean.

Yugi, who was standing beside him, started to ramble. "It was ALL Yami!," the boy said, "I had nothing to do with it! He was all like, 'Ha Ha! I'll show Seto to take Lani away when I'm not looking' and, against my protests, just rammed your car in the middle of the river! True story!"

"Yugi," Seto quietly said, cutting the teen off, "Since you're my friend, I'm gonna give you a five second head start. One."

The teen had started running.

Once Seto got to three, Yugi was about a mile away.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The End! Yay! .**

**Oh & it's LLLOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGG, so sorry about that (unless you like long stuff, then rejoice).**

**QUESTION: How was the fic? What was your fave part in the fic? **

**I guess this chapter wasn't as funny as some of the others (which were awesome), but it makes up in longness. lol**

**Read & Review!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Hugs and Cake for Everyone :D (P.S Dont worry the cake is not a lie. Not like in the game Portals where it is a lie. ;) )**

**~bluestarroyalty~**


End file.
